1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a printing apparatus that comprises firmware capable of supporting series-models by adding a model index function, and a method of supporting the series-models in the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a printing apparatus such as a printer is developed, a variety of derivative series-models are developed together, having slightly different functions on the basis of the main model. Prices and performance of such series-models vary. However, the basic functions are similar among the series-models, while each has slightly different additional functions.
Meanwhile, an external device, such as the printing apparatus, uses firmware thereof to independently drive its own mechanism. The firmware has an intermediate property between hardware and software, and refers to a program which permanently becomes a part of the device by being incorporated in a PROM (programmable read-only memory). In other words, the firmware refers to a program which is in charge of driving the printing apparatus and processing and controlling the print data, and mainly consists of a kernel unit and an emulation unit. The kernel unit is in charge of jobs such as driving the printer system, processing the print data, and controlling the printing operation, while the emulation unit is in charge of processing and converting the print data into a printer language so that the same form can be outputted as the user has initially written.
Based on the firmware support, the printing apparatus receives a printing command from a computer, thereby performing the printing operation according to the user's setting. Generally, the external device, such as the printing apparatus, incorporates components such as a ROM having the firmware stored therein.
On the other hand, while the derivation models have similar basic functions as those of the main model (hereinafter referred to as the printer, by way of an example), because the respective models also have slightly different functions, conventionally, different firmware for each model had to be separately developed and applied.
FIG. 1 shows various printer derivation models, each being applied with different firmware that is individually developed for the use of the individual model. With reference to FIG. 1, each of the printer models 10, 20, and 30 uses its own firmware 10′, 20′, and 30′. Accordingly, this development approach has a drawback in that the series-models having similar basic operations and functions require their own firmware to be separately developed only for a slight functional variation, resulting in increased time and cost of firmware development.